


Reset

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in S7 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Written for OQ Prompt Party 2018. Prompt 16: No one dies and everything ends happy.After a bit too much tequila, Regina wakes up to find Robin there with her.





	Reset

Her heart beats wildly, pounding throbbing in her chest, as she sits up. Swallowing hard, she looks around the room that was once so familiar to her and presses her hand to her head, wondering what she’s done and what it all means. She takes a breath and tries to conjure memories that just won’t come–and when she closes her eyes and tries to concentrate, she can still see Facilier’s sly grin and she can still hear the too-loud music playing from Roni’s bar. **  
**

She’d wanted him to come with her–that, she remembers–and he’d shook his head and said it wasn’t possible. He’d told her that it wasn’t what either of them wanted and that it’d be too complicated, and deep down, she’d known that he was right–and deep down, she’d known that she couldn’t do it all alone.

Not again.

That’s what he’d smiled.

And that’s when she’d poured the last shot.

Licking her lips, she can still taste the tequila, and oddly, she finds herself thinking that whatever the curse–if this even was a curse–it’d all be worth to never again have to wear a Led Zeppelin t-shirt or leopard print anything.

Her eyes press closed and she grimaces, still trying to remember anything other than the hazy memories that seem to be getting fainter by the moment–and as she sits there, trying in vain to concentrate on something seemingly so abstract, she hears the bedroom door open and almost immediately, she smells the scent of pine.

Her shoulders stiffen and tears push out from the corners of her eyes, and she finds herself holding her breath. This happened every now and then–every now and then, when she least expected it, something would happen that reminded her of Robin. Sometimes, it’d be something simple, like a feather on the sidewalk, and other times it’d be something less overt, like a copy of a book in a store front. But regardless of what conjured those bittersweet memories that she cherished so dearly–whether or not she was aware of it or not–she always found herself feeling that same tightness in her chest and ache at her core that she’d felt the day she’d buried him. Swallowing hard, her eyes fluttered opening–and as they did, she felt him sit down on the bed beside her.

“You alright, love?”

“Robin,” she breathes out. “Are you–” Her voice halts as his head tips to the side. “You’re here?”

“Of course I am,” he says, chuckling softly as his eyes narrow. “Where else would I be at ten-thirty on a Saturday morning.”

“What?”

“You slept in… quite a lot.” She groans and pushes her hand into her hair, finding it longer than she remembered it–and again, Robin laughs. “So, I think the moral of the story here is that you and tequila are a bad mix.”

“Tequila,” she nods, remembering Facilier grabbing a bottle. “I remember that.”

“And do you remember sniffing Snow’s hair?”

Her eyes widen as she looks to him. “What?”

He chuckles again and she can’t help the faint smile that edges onto her lips as his blue eyes shine. “You were petting her,” he explains. “And then you sniffed her hair.”

“I…” Shakes her head. None of this sounds right–especially not  _that_ detail. “I remember drinking. But you… you weren’t…” She swallows as her voice hitches as the back of her throat–it’s still so hard for her to say the words and to acknowledge his fate. “Because you’re…”

“Who do you think carried you up the stairs last night, and then got you into bed?” He reaches out and tucks a few straying strands of hair behind her ear. His fingers are warm and she can’t help but lean into the touch she’d craved for so long, and as she turns to face him, the tears brimming in her eyes fall over the edges. “Hey, it’s alri–”

“I love you,” she says, throwing herself into his arms and letting him hold her. She feels him laugh as his arms fold around her, and she smiles at the realization that she can feel his heart beating and his warm breath on her neck, that he’s tangible and real and  _there_. “I love you so much, Robin.”

“I… think you might still be a little drunk,” he murmurs in a voice that’s light-hearted and soft. “But I am not about to start complaining about you being an affectionate drunk. Besides that, not many make it out of the Underworld alive. You’ve reason to do a bit too much celebrating.”

“Just hold me for awhile…”

“Alright,” he says, holding on a little tighter. “Just let me set pull the baby monitor out of my–”

“What?” She asks, pulling back. “Baby monitor?”

He blinks as he pulls the monitor out from his back pocket. “Oh, right,” he murmurs. “Last night, you claimed this as your new cell phone.” He grins as he leans away from her momentarily and sets the monitor down onto the nightstand. “I’d forgotten that.”

“Why do you have–I mean–why do you need a baby monitor?” She asks, thinking of his now-sixteen year old daughter. “I mean–”

“I love Henry and Roland, and I trust them completely with their baby sister, but–”

“Baby sister?”

She blinks, and then a slow grin edges onto her lips as she remembers Facilier taking her hands and whispering a string of words that she no longer remembers aside from the last.  _Reset_ , he’d said firmly as he blew out the candles between them, and then, after that, everything became hazy.

Reaching up, she wipes away a straying tear as she looked to Robin–Robin who sitting before her and very much alive–maybe she’d get a shot at her happy ending, after all.


End file.
